Black Rose Rhapsody
by syd-chanz
Summary: This is my fic for the marching band lovers out there. Vegeta moving in after his parents die is bad enough for Bulma, but what happens when he threatens to take share of her power in the leadership of her musical section? will there be love in the end? F


Helloooooooo! It's me and I'm back in business! Hooray! I know your excited do just don't say anything ^^(). I'm back with a brand new story about marching band and you probably wont appreciate it/ understand it unless you are in marching band, so if you don't march and play, just play, or just march, its not too late to turn back. I just thought I'd write about something that interested me for once. I wrote just my simple little B/V fic last time, but there where a bunch of little typos in it like limes and lines where mixed up and it wasn't making too much sense and I just didn't like it so blegh! ^__^ Now I have another B/V fic but this one's about marching band in high school so I hopefully wont get bored with writing it. Well anyway, enough about me, On with the story! Enjoy! ~Syd-chanz~  
  
  
Disclaimer: There are a few things I don't own, and sadly, DBZ/GT is one of those things. ;__; Doesn't that suck? But anywayz. I don't own it so please don't sue me! ^-^ Thank you.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: umm...Chapter one! ^-^() (I can't think of a better name right now...)  
  
  
  
  
Wham! Bulma Briefs, for the fourth time and in a split second, failed her driving test by hitting the painted aluminum duck on the side of the test course. Bulma let her foot cautiously off the gas pedal, looked over to the instructor, and gave him a nervous smile. 'Oh shit, this isn't going ver well at all...' thought Bulma. The instructor gave an exasperated sigh and wrote a few things with a red ink pen on Bulma's grading sheet.   
"Ms. Briefs," he began with a grimace. "You would have passed this time had you not hit the duck. Why is it, Ms. Briefs, that you always manage to hit the duck?" the instructor's eye twitched menacingly.   
"I don't know!" Bulma whined as she slumped into her seat and frowned. "Can't you give me another chance?" The Instructor smiled sweetly at her. "Of course I'll give you another chance...Next month!"  
  
Bulma walked out of the DMV office in a very bad mood. 'Why do I always hit the duck!?' she thought. 'Now I still have to ride with...'. She gulped and watched a semi-short figure out of the corner of her eye. 'Vegeta'. Bulma gulped and approached the car, looking to the ground. "I'm not looking up! I'm not looking up!' she told herself, but of course, her curiosity called her to look up. He was outside leaning against the shimmery silver Ford Focus they came in, watching something off in the distance. She continued to walk and when she reached about ten paces away from the car, their eyes met. A slow, smoldering smirk stretched across his face in mockery. Bulma frowned and looked back down to the ground. 'What a big jerk!' she thought to herself. 'He's going to ask about the duck again! I just know he is!'   
Vegeta simply grabbed the keys from his pocket and jingled them gleefully in his hand as he slid comfortably into the front seat. Bulma went to the passenger's end of the car and got inside. Her arms where folded across her chest and she immediately began to stare out the car window, making it quite clear that she did not wish to talk. Vegeta ignored this gesture however. He smirked superiorly to himself. 'She must have hit the duck again.'  
"Soo..." Vegeta began, pulling the car out of the DMV parking lot. "How did it go?" Bulma ignored him and concentrated angrily at the dashboard. 'So you don't want to say anything, huh?' he thought. A teasing grin found its way to Vegeta's face. "Not too well, huh?" he said, pulling into a stop at a corner. 'I've got to get a rise out of her sooner of later...' Vegeta thought, 'And that time will be just...about...' "You hit the duck again, didn't you?" He asked her out loud.   
"I did NOT hit the duck, Vegeta!" Bulma hissed angrily, turning around in her seat to face him. "It was something else!" Vegeta laughed out loud. "What!? Did they add a new duck to the course?" She swiped at him, but Vegeta merely dodged her hand and laughed even more loudly. "When are you ever going to pass that driving test?" She looked back to the dashboard and said nothing. Her face was bright red. 'When am I going to pass that driving test?' she thought. They drove along silently for a while. Everything had been working so differently since Vegeta had moved in with Bulma's family after his parents died in a plane accident eight months ago. At first, She felt so sorry for him and tried to be a friend, but Vegeta was just too stubborn. 'Why did he even have to move in with us in the first place!?' she thought miserably. Vegeta's Mother had written in her will that She wanted Vegeta's Godparents, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, to look after her son until he turned 18, but the decision had ultimately been up to Vegeta. "I guess I'll stay with them...I don't have anywhere else to go..." Vegeta had said after his parent's funeral service. 'Hmph. he could have found a nice little cardboard box on the side of the road if you asked me...' Bulma thought bitterly. Life for her had been a living hell ever since Vegeta had moved in. His room was next to hers and he practiced his trumpet non-stop. (Yes, our lil' Veggie plays the trumpet ^-^) She hardly ever got any peace and quiet anymore. Because he was kind of a guest in the house, Bulma was suppose to mind her manners and be nice to him, but she found this very hard to do for a person as selfish and careless as Vegeta. He wouldn't even call her by her first name! 'Woman do this, Woman do that,' she thought. 'Stupid Vegeta. Now he's making fun of me just because I cant stop hitting that damn duck.'   
A moment later, Vegeta's car pulled into the high school parking lot. Bulma hurried out the car, trying her hardest not to make eye contact with Vegeta. She popped open the trunk, grabbed her melophone (I thought it suited her ^-^) and rushed to the auditorium with out saying a word. Vegeta frowned at her. 'She sure has been acting bitchy towards me ever since I moved in. I'm just teasing her a little about the duck..'  
He sighed and grabbed his trumpet, then walked into the school building...  
  
  
End of chapter one!!! Well?? I'm not going to add another chapter until I get at least 10 reviews! 10 people who care! pleeeeeease please review! Thank you! Also, please read my other story! The one with the really long title. Ja 


End file.
